The Boyfriend That Causes Trouble
by meadden3
Summary: Blair's Boyfriend isn't what he seems to be. read to find out (full fanfic)


The Boyfriend That Causes Trouble  
It was late at night, and Jo was the only one up. Blair had gone out on date with another one of her boyfriends. Blair had introduced him to the girls and Mrs. Garrett, and from that moment on Jo was suspicious about him. His name is Brad Hammerson, the star football player at Langley. Blair still had not gotten home, and it was already 2:30am. Jo had told Mrs. Garrett to go ahead and go to bed, and that she would wait up for Blair. Jo kept thinking that she had heard the name Brad Hammerson before, but she didn't remember where. Blair had only been out this late once before, and that was because she had just broke up with her steady boyfriend Cliff. Jo was just starting to drift off to sleep when she heard the door open.  
Jo: Blair is that you?  
Blair: (in a tired voice) yea it's me, is that u Jo?  
Jo: (in a angry, disappointed voice) Yes it's me, where have you been? I have been up for hours waiting for you to get home!  
Blair: (in a tired, angry, and rude voice) For your information I was out, and you shouldn't have waited up for me. I'm going to bed now.   
With that Blair marched up the stairs. Jo was stunned; she couldn't believe that Blair had stood up to her. Now Jo was sure something was wrong.  
The next morning Blair was the first one up. She went to take her shower. During her shower the other girls started waking up from a good nights rest.   
Nat: hey Jo what time did Blair get back?   
Jo: sometime around 2:40am   
Tootie: Wow!! She's only stayed out this late once before.   
Jo: I know that's what worries me.  
Nat: well did you find out where she was?  
Tootie: and what she was doing?  
Jo: No, she said, "I was out" in a rude, angry and tired voice. No Tootie I didn't find out what she was doing.   
Tootie: Well we might as well go downstairs and eat breakfast.  
Nat: Yea she's right there's no telling how long Blair is going to be in the bathroom.  
(They head downstairs.)  
Mrs. Garrett: Jo what's the news on Blair?  
Jo: Well she came in around 2:40am, and no she didn't say where she was. I asked her that and she replied (in same voice as Blair had) "I was out." Then she said that I shouldn't have waited for…  
Blair: (who had just entered the room.) Shouldn't have waited for whom?  
Jo: (says quietly) For you  
Blair: (says in a rude manner) I heard that, and I meant what I said.  
(Blair storms back upstairs.)  
Mrs. Garrett: I better go talk to her.  
(Upstairs in the girls' room)  
Mrs. Garrett:(knocks on the door).  
Blair: who is it?  
Mrs. Garrett: its me.  
Blair: Oh Mrs. Garrett its you, please feel free to come in.  
(Mrs. Garrett enters.)  
Mrs. Garrett: I'd like to have a word with you.  
Blair:(In a sarcastic voice) Oh great.  
Mrs. Garret: Blair this is searous. Where were you last night, we were all very woried about you.  
Blair:(in same voice as last night) I was out didn't Jo tell you?  
Mrs. Garrett: Yes she did tell us but I want to know where you realy were.  
Blair:(in same voice as before) I told you where I was now if you don't mind I have to get ready for a class, so pleas leave.  
With that she went into the bathroom. Mrs. Garrett was amazed at what just happened, sure Blair had been rude before but this was different.  
(Meanwhile downstairs)  
Jo: I wonder how it's going up there?  
Tootie: I don't know, they've been up there for a while now.  
(Mrs. Garrett comes down stairs)  
Nat: So what's wrong with her?  
Mrs. Garrett:(in a worried voice) I don't know, she wont talk to me.  
Tootie: How could you not be sure, you of all people should be able to find out what is wrong with her.  
Mrs. Garrett:(same voice as before) Well she told me in the rudest manner the same thing she told you Jo. I know Blair can be rude at times, but this was different.  
Jo: I agree with Mrs. Garrett. I have to go to class. I better remind Blair that her car is in the shop and were taking mine. Hopefully I can get through to her.   
Mrs. Garrett: I hope so too.  
(Jo goes up stairs)  
Jo: Blair, are you ready yet? Remember you have to ride to class with me, since your car is in the shop.  
Blair: Yea I'm ready.  
(In the car)  
Jo: So what's up Blair?  
Blair: not much.  
Jo: (says under her breath) yea right  
Blair: I heard that.  
Jo: well you know I'm right.  
Blair: Yea you are, Brad and I are now going steady. He asked me during  
our date last night.  
Jo: (in comforting and understanding voice) then why look not to mention sound so horrible last night?  
Blair: I don't want to talk about it now  
Jo: (In same voice) Ok I under stand.  
(In Langley parking lot)  
Blair: Meet me here at 12:30 then we go to lunch and get my car.  
Jo: Ok  
(Meanwhile at Eastland Tootie and Nat are talking.)  
Tootie: You think it was Brad that upset Blair?  
Nat: Duh  
Tootie: what do you think happened?  
Nat: Who knows?  
Tootie: Blair and Brad seem to know.  
Nat: yea.  
(12:30pm in parking lot)  
Blair: Jo are you ready to go?  
Jo: Yea I'm ready to go.  
Blair: ok  
(Jo is driving)  
Jo: Blair.  
Blair: yea Jo  
Jo: (in same voice as earlier) Are you ready to talk?  
Blair: not yet.  
Jo: ok  
(Blair turns up the radio and You Lost That Loving Feeling is playing)(The song from cruising)  
Jo: (singing quietly) You never close your eyes. There's no tenderness like before in your fingertips.  
Blair: (hears Jo and Joins in) Your trying hard not to show but baby, baby I know it.  
Both: You've lost that loving feeling whoa that loving feeling you've lost that loving feeling now its gone, gone, gone whoa, whoa, whoa.  
Jo: Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you.  
Blair: and though you're starting to criticize little things I do.  
Jo: It makes me just feel like crying, cause baby something  
beautiful is dieing.  
Both: you've lost that loving feeling whoa that loving feeling you've lost that loving feeling now its gone, gone, gone whoa, whoa, whoa  
Jo: baby, baby I get down on my knees for you  
Blair: If you would only love me like you used to do.  
Both: we had a love a love you don't find every day.  
Jo: so don't  
Blair: don't  
Jo: don't   
Both: don't let times slip away  
Jo: Baby  
Blair: Baby  
Jo: baby  
Blair: no baby   
Jo: I beg you please  
Blair: (high) Please  
Jo: please  
Blair: (high) Please  
Jo: I need your love  
Blair: need your love  
Jo: I need your love  
Blair: (in high voice) I need your love  
Jo: Just bring it on back  
Blair: bring it on back  
Jo: bring it on back  
Blair: (in high voice) Bring it on back  
Both: Bring back that loving feeling whoa that loving feeling bring back that loving feeling cause it gone, gone, gone and I can't go on whoa whoa whoa   
Both: bring back that loving feeling   
Both: (laughing)  
Jo: Do you remember the first time we sang that?  
Blair: yea, when we were cruising.  
Jo: It's nice to see you laugh  
Blair: why?  
Jo: (in a kind, compassionate, and caring voice) From the way you acted last night I didn't think you would be laughing for a while.  
Blair: Nothing happened last night. (In an angry voice while trying not to let the tears forming escape as the horrid memories of last night re-appeared.)  
Jo: Are you sure?  
Blair: (still trying to hold back tears and in a angry voice) Yes so just leave me alone. (While she said this a tear slipped out and rolled down her cheek uncovering a large bruise that was covered by makeup Blair didn't notice this but Jo did)  
Jo: (in same voice as earlier) Blair what happened to your face?  
Blair: (trying to lie) Uh I ran into a door at the restaurant we were at last night.  
Jo: ok. (Not believing a word she said)  
(Soon they arrived at the pizza place and went in. They sat at a table near the window.)  
Waitress: What do you want?  
Jo: we'll split a medium pizza every thing on it, and I'll have a coke  
Waitress: Is that all?  
Blair: no I'll have a coke also.  
Waitress: your meal will be right out.  
(Their meal soon came out)  
Jo: Thank you.  
Waitress: your welcome.  
Jo: (takes a bite) mmm this is good!  
Blair: (also takes a bite) yea it is.  
Waitress: I hope you liked your meal. The bill is $9.50.  
Jo: (pays the waitress)  
(They leave)  
(In car, Jo's driving)  
Jo: well hopefully your car is ready by now.  
Blair: yea, I can't wait to get back to my car!  
(They arrive at the auto shop)  
Jo: ah the wonderful smell of Pennzoil and gasoline!  
Blair: your disgusting.  
Jo: no I'm not; I'm normal unlike you!  
(Jo is talking to the desk clerk about the car)  
Jo: so it is ready?  
Desk Clerk: yes it is, I will have one of my workers bring it out front.  
Jo: good.  
(Jo goes to tell Blair)  
Blair: well?  
Jo: its ready, and its right out front.  
Blair: Good, if you need me I will be at Macys  
Jo: ok.   
Jo: (to her self) good now I have time to talk to Mrs. G before the others get home.  
(At the house)  
Jo: Mrs. Garrett are you home?  
Mrs. Garrett: yes I am Jo. Did you find any thing out about Blair?  
Jo: well she wouldn't admit to any thing but when I tried to get her to open up to me she said, "I don't want to talk about it, so would you just leave me alone." When she said that a tear had slipped down her cheek and uncovered a bruise that looked like it was made by a fist. When I asked her about it she said "I ran into a door when we was at the restaurant last night." Of course I didn't believe a word she said.  
Mrs. Garrett: (In a worried voice) Oh dear that sounds serious  
Jo: it is. I think that Brad beat Blair last night during their date  
(Tootie & Nat enter)  
Tootie: Hey Jo did you find out any thing about Blair's date?  
Jo: yea. She wouldn't tell me any thing, but she looked like she was holding back tears and when one slipped out I noticed a bruise that looked like it was created by a fist.  
Nat: oh my gosh! If it would help I could look threw some papers at school tomorrow.  
Jo: thanks Nat.  
Tootie: I could use Garbology (sp).  
Jo: NO Tootie, no garbology (sp).  
Tootie: (in disappointed voice) ok.  
Nat: hey Tootie we got to go, or we'll miss the movie.  
Tootie: ok, bye  
Nat: bye  
(Mean while at Macys)  
Blair: (to her self) I wonder witch one I should buy?  
(Brad walks over to Blair.)  
Brad: I like the blue one.  
Blair: (in a surprised and scared voice) Brad what are you doing here?  
Brad: well I know where my girl would go and I want to be where my girl is, so I came here.  
Blair: but I'm not your girl.  
Brad: that's what I was just about to bring up. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it tonight behind this store.  
Blair: (out of fear) ok   
Blair: I have to leave.  
Brad: Bye (kisses her)  
Blair: bye   
(Blair is in her car)   
Blair: (to her self) what am I going to do.  
Blair began to think about what she would do that night. She could not show up, but if she did that Brad would hunt her down and then beat her. Just thinking about that made tears stream down her face.   
(At the house) (Blair enters)  
Blair: hi, is anybody home?  
Jo: yea Mrs. G and I are.  
Blair: hey Jo  
Jo: hey, what is wrong with your eyes they're all red and puffy?  
Blair: (trying to lie) Uh when I was at Macys a piece of dirt flew in my eye.  
Jo: uh huh (to her self: yea right)  
Blair: I have to go study for a French test  
Jo: ok if you need me I'll be in the shop with Mrs. G.  
Blair: k  
(Blair goes upstairs)  
(Jo goes in to the shop)  
Jo: hey Mrs. G, I just caught Blair on her way in.  
Mrs. Garrett: good I would like to have a talk with her.  
Jo: right now might not be a good time.  
Mrs. Garrett: why not:  
Jo: well when she came in I noticed her eyes were all red and puffy; it looked like she was crying before she got home.  
Mrs. Garrett: I still think I should go talk to her.  
Jo: why now?  
Mrs. Garrett: Maybe since she is softened up she just might tell me what is wrong.  
(Mrs. Garrett goes upstairs.)  
Mrs. Garrett: Blair can I come in?  
Blair: sure  
Mrs. Garrett: I would like to have a word with you. I have heard that you have had a lot of pain, not physically but emotionally.  
Blair: I don't know where you herd that, but it's wrong.  
Mrs. Garrett: How come I heard you have a bruise on the left side of your face.  
Blair: that's not true. So would you just leave me alone?  
Mrs. Garrett: Ok I will this time, only because I don't want to push you over the edge.  
(Mrs. Garrett goes down stairs)  
Mrs. Garrett: where is Jo?  
Nat: she went to a police lecture at Langley.  
Mrs. Garrett: did she say what time she would be back?  
Tootie: yea she said she would be back around 9:00, 10:00 at the latest.  
Mrs. Garrett: Ok  
(At lecture, Jo is in the front row.)  
Police man: If any of you know any thing about detective work you know that the first thing you have to do is find all suspects. The next thing you do is found out the alibis (sp) for each suspect. Finally the suspect without an alibi (sp) is most likely the culprit.  
(When the lecture is over Jo walks up to the policeman)  
Jo: do you think you could help me sir?  
Policeman: sure I can help you. By the way you can call me James. What is yours?  
Jo: (just now realizing how hot he is) my name is Jo. Well I think my best friend is being beaten by her boyfriend.   
James: Ok, how about we look over the case over a cup of coffee. Do you know any place that has good coffee?  
Jo: Yea have you ever heard of Edna's Edibles?  
James: no I'm new here.  
Jo: well it's where I work and I live behind it so we can have the best coffee and a croissant for free.  
James: great.  
(At the shop)  
James: wow Jo you make great coffee!  
Jo: thanks.  
James: so what is the evidence you have of the person beating your friend?  
Jo: When Blair and I were going to pick up her car at the auto shop I asked her why she was late coming home the night before, she told me "I was out, and I don't want to talk about it." When she said that a tear had slipped down her cheek and washed away her make up. A large bruise witch seemed to be caused by a fist appeared. She said that she had run into a door, when I asked her about it.  
James: are you sure a fist caused it?  
Jo: yea, I should know I'm usually the one punching people. You see I grew up in the Bronx.  
James: no kidding! I grew up there too!  
Jo: yea, what street?  
James: 124th street. You?  
Jo: 128th street.  
James: wow.  
Jo: back to Blair's case. So what do you think of the evidence?  
James: Well I think we could easily prove Brad guilty of beating Blair.  
(Blair enters)  
Blair: hi Jo. Who is he?  
Jo: Blair, this is officer James Patrick.  
Blair: It's nice to meet you officer Patrick  
James: It's nice to meet you miss? And please call me James.  
Blair: Blair Warner  
Blair: sorry to have to leave so soon, but I'm meeting someone.  
Jo: who are you meeting?  
Blair: I'm meeting Brad. Bye.  
Jo: bye.  
(Blair leaves)  
Jo: lets follow her.  
James: yea maybe we can catch Brad in action.  
(They leave)   
(Blair dose not realize that she is being followed, and pulls in to the Macys parking lot.)  
Brad: I thought you wouldn't show up.  
Blair: (sees his dark brown eyes that have a look that would kill and said) Of course I would show up.  
Brad: I have something to ask you.  
Blair: Ok  
Brad: will you be my girl?  
Blair: (in a angry voice) Heck no. Why would I want to be your girl when you beat me?  
Brad: (kicks her in the stomach, kicks her in the knee, slaps her across the face, and throws her to the ground making it so she hits her head on the hard ground.) Now you will pay.  
(Jo and James see this from the car.)  
Jo: I have to go help her.  
James: I'll be ready to get you two out of here or help you in any way. Just promise me that you will be careful. (He kisses her lightly)  
Jo: ok I will be.  
(Jo runs out towards Blair.)  
Jo: (yelling) get off of her.  
Blair: (in a weak and quiet voice) Jo is that you?  
Brad: stay out of this Jo.  
Jo: Blair are you ok?  
Blair: no, I hurt all over.  
Brad: I'm going to kill both of you now.  
Jo: in your dreams. (With that she punched him in the jaw, hit him in the ribs with her knee, and then kicked him in the knee.)  
Brad: dang you! (He kicks her in the stomach, punches her in the in the nose and throws her in to the wall of the store witch knocks her out cold.)  
(James radios for help then runs to arrest Brad)  
James: I am with the police. (James puts Brad in a restraining hold and reads him his rights.)  
(They hear sirens and police cars and ambulances arrive. One ambulance takes Blair and the other takes Jo with James riding with her in the back. While the ambulances were taking them to the hospital the other police officers took Brad to the police station.)   
(At the house the phone rings)  
Mrs. Garrett: hello, yes this is the residence of Jo Polniaczek and Blair Warner. What is going on?  
Person on the other line: this is the Peekskill Hospital Jo and Blair have been in a terrible fight.  
Mrs. Garrett: (extremely worried about them) what kind of fight? Are they ok?  
Peekskill Hospital: Why don't you come up here and I will tell you, and would you please contact other friends and family.  
Mrs. Garrett: of course I will contact their friends and family, but I will do it after I find out what is wrong with them, and since you wont tell me until I get there I will have to call them from there. Bye and thank you for notifying me.  
Nat: who was that?  
Mrs. Garrett: (In a worried voice) girls, that was the Peekskill hospital we need to get down there right away!  
Tootie: why what happened?  
Mrs. Garrett: I'll tell you on the way over there.  
(At the Hospital)  
Mrs. Garrett: (to hospital sectary) I need some information on some people that were taken here just a short while ago. Their names are Blair Warner and Jo Polniaczek.  
Sectary: (checks her computer) they are both in the emergency room. The doctor will soon tell you what kind of conditions. You may want to talk to Officer James over there he was at the scene when everything happened.  
Mrs. Garrett: Thank you ma'am.  
(Mrs. Garrett walks over to the girls who are talking to a man.)  
Nat: Mrs. Garrett this is Officer James he was at the scene when the accident occurred.  
Mrs. Garrett: It's nice to meet you Officer.  
James: please call me James Mrs. Garrett. And as Nat said I was at the scene, but it wasn't an accident.  
Tootie: then what was it?  
James: Well let me start at the beginning. Jo came up to me at the end of the lecture and told me that her friend Blair's boyfriend was beating her. Then I asked her if she wanted to talk about it over coffee and she said that she new a place that had great coffee and awesome croissants. We went there and I found out that is where she worked and lived along with you women. We talked about her suspecting Brad beating Blair. When Blair came into the shop Jo introduced us and she said she was leaving. Jo asked her where she was going and she said she was going to meet Brad. When she left Jo and I decided to follow her. After following her we realized we were in the Macys parking lot. We saw Brad go up to Blair and talk to her, the only words we could figure out were "you beat me" we knew that was Blair. Then he began to beat her viciously. Jo couldn't stand to see that so she told me to stay in the car and call for help while she fought Brad. I told her I would let her if she would be careful. She said she would as soon as she got out there she made sure Blair was alive since she had taken a pretty bad beating and had been thrown on to the concrete. She soon started to beat Brad up she was doing a great job until he started fighting back. As soon I could I ended my radio call for help and went to assist Jo, but by time I got there she had been thrown towards a wall. I arrested Brad and the paramedics showed up along with some fellow officers. I came here in the ambulance with Jo, and that's how I got here.  
Mrs. Garrett. Do you know how long they will be in the emergency room?  
James: well the doctor said that they would be in the emergency room for at least 6 more hours and that was 20 minutes ago.  
Nat: this is going to be a long wait.  
(5hrs and 40min later)  
Tootie: it has been 6hr 30min they are 30 min late.  
Nat: calm down Tootie. They said at least 6hrs meaning it could be longer. You don't want to rush them. You do want to do the surgery correctly don't you?  
Tootie: (in an annoyed voice) yes.  
Mrs. Garrett: don't worry girls they are both very strong and will survive this. (To her self) I hope.  
(Doctor enters the waiting room.)  
Doctor: Jo Polniaczek & Blair Warner?  
(James, Mrs. Garrett, Nat, & Tootie all Jump up out of their seats and say yes.)  
Doctor: Well both girls suffered concussions. Jo has a few internal injuries, a broken nose, and a broken collarbone. Blair seems to have a more serious concussion than Jo does, she also has a bad cut on the back of her head that needed 18 stitches, a shattered knee cap, internal injuries and some bad bruises across her face some look like they were from a couple days ago, If any one can tell me where they came from It may help us. Jo should wake up in about 30min if all goes well. Blair is another story with her injuries she might take up to 3 days to regain consciousness.   
James: Jo told me she thought the Bruises were from Brad, the young man that was caught beating her. He will be brought here later Jo gave him some pretty bad injuries but none fatal.  
Doctor: ok  
Mrs. Garrett: when can we see them?  
Doctor: as soon as they wake up as long as it is during visiting hours.  
Nat: ok  
Tootie: thank you Doctor.  
Doctor: your welcome  
(30min later)  
James: I'm going to go ask if we can see Jo!  
Mrs. Garrett: ok  
Sectary: how may I help you?  
James: my friends and I would like to know if we could see our friend Jo Polniaczek?  
Sectary: (checks her computer) yes you can.  
James: (in a happy voice) thank you!  
(He goes back to the girls and Mrs. Garrett.  
James: we can see her.  
Nat: well what are we waiting for?  
(They go to Jo's room)   
Jo: (in a weak voice that none of the others had herd before.) Hi guys.  
Mrs. Garrett: How do you feel?  
Jo: Like I just got ran over by a motorcycle.  
Nat: well that's normal.   
Jo: (laughs) ouch that hurt.  
Tootie: are you hungry because it's about breakfast time and I am going down to the cafeteria?  
Jo: no thank you Tootie I don't feel like eating.  
Tootie: ok. What about you guys?  
Mrs. Garrett: yes if it's ok with you Jo.  
Jo: you guys go ahead.  
Nat: ok common lets go.  
James: I'll stay here if that's ok.  
Jo: sure it is.   
James: What did you do to Brad?  
Jo: I punched him in the jaw, hit him in the ribs with her knee, and then kicked him in the knee. How is Blair?  
James: I knew you were going to ask that. She has internal injuries like you. She has a concussion that is worse than the one that you had. She also has a shattered knee, a broken collarbone, and some bad bruises across her face. The doctor said that from the seriousness of her injuries she might not wake up for another 3 days.  
(By the time he was finished Jo had tears running down her face.)  
James: (gently hugs her and then holds her hand) Don't worry she will be ok.  
Jo: I know that. But just knowing that I could of stopped this from happening without either of us ending up in the hospital.  
James: how would you do that?  
Jo: I could of made her talk about it when I first saw her bruise.  
James: but then we wouldn't of met.   
Jo: good point. (Just realizing that they are still holding hands.) Come closer.  
James: (leans closer) yes   
Jo: (tenderly kisses him)  
James: I like you a lot and I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner or a movie when you get out of here.  
Jo: I like you a lot too, and sure I would love to go.  
James: great! All the sudden I can't wait for you to get out of here.   
Jo: Well I have some good news, before you got here the doctor told me that I could be out of here by lunch time if nothing happens.  
James: well we just have to make sure nothing happens.  
Jo: ok. Lets see what is on TV. (Cheers comes on) I hate this show hurry and change the channel. (James changes the channel and Family Ties came on) I love this show.  
James: me too  
(Mrs. Garrett and the girls enter)  
Nat: hey  
Jo: be quiet Family Ties is on.  
Tootie: sorry  
(30 min later)  
Jo: So how is the cafeteria food?  
Nat: Disgusting. We ate one bite and then fled to the snack machine.  
Jo: so why did it take so long.  
Tootie: the snack machine got caught when it was giving me my candy bar. So we had to go get help.  
Mrs. Garrett: Tootie that's what you get for eating a candy bar for breakfast.  
(They all laugh)  
Nat: are you feeling any better.  
Tootie: Why would she be feeling any better it has only been an hour?  
Jo: (holding James' hand) Actually I feel much better Tootie.  
(Mrs. Garrett notices Jo and James holding hands and smiles)  
Mrs. Garrett: (pointing at their hands) Does that have any thing to do with it?   
(Nat and Tootie see that they are holding hands)  
Jo: guess we should tell them huh.  
James: I guess so.  
Jo: Well James and I have a date as soon as I get out of here witch will not be long since the doctor said that I could be out by lunch if nothing happens.  
Nat: no wonder you wanted to stay.  
James: Yes Natalie that is why I wanted to stay.  
(Meanwhile in Blair's room the pulse is dropping)  
Nurse: (notices the pulse monitor and yells for the Doctor)  
Doctor: lets get her into the ER! (He rushes her to the ER)  
Nurse: She is dropping!  
Doctor: Get the shock equipment ready!  
Nurse: (gets the equipment ready) ready doctor.  
Doctor: (takes the equipment) Charge 250 (shocks her) no response. Charge 300 (shocks her) we have a pulse.  
Doctor: Nurse please take her back to her room in ICU.  
Nurse: Ok  
(Doctor goes to Jo's room.)  
Doctor: (knocks on the door)  
Jo: who is it  
Doctor: you and Blairs doctor.  
Jo: come on in.  
Doctor: Well let me see how you are doing.  
Jo: ok  
Doctor: (checks her moniters and injuries) well you need to slow down your routine for a while but otherwise you are free to go.  
Jo:Yes. Thanks doc.  
Mrs. Garrett: By the way doctor how is Blair?  
Doctor: Well before we came here I had to charge her twice before we could get her pulse back.  
Jo: (In a concerned and worried voice) Will she be ok?  
Doctor: Yes she should be fine.  
James: thank you doc.  
Doctor: no problem. (He exits)  
Nat: what time is it?  
Tootie: 11:30am.  
Jo: would you guys leave so I can get ready to leave I should be out in 5min.  
Mrs.Garrett, James, and the girls: ok  
(5min later in waiting room)  
Jo: hey  
James: Hey!  
Nat: lets go home and get some sleep since we cant see Blair and we have been here over 12 hours.  
Tootie, and Mrs. Garrett: ok  
Jo: we will catch up to you in a few hours.  
Mrs. Garrett: how you guys don't have a car.  
James: Ah, but you didn't know that while we were waiting I called some of my fellow officers have them bring my car here.  
Mrs. Garret: ok. Jo, remember to take it easy.  
Jo: ok  
(Jo and James in his car.)  
Jo: so where are we going?  
James: Well I hope you like Mexican because there is this new Restraunt called Little Mexico that just opened up, then I thought we could go see a movie.  
Jo: I love Mexican. Witch movie?  
James: I was thinking about Star Wars Return of The Jedi or Never Say Never Again. Do either one of thoes appeal to you?  
Jo: How about Star Wars Return Of The Jedi?  
James: k  
(At Little Mexico)  
Waiter: how many sir?  
James: 2  
Waiter: Follow me.  
(they are taken to their table and gives them menus and leaves)  
(James pulls Jo's chair out, she sits down and he pushes her in)  
Jo: Thank's   
James: My Pleasure.  
Jo: The large soft taco looks good.  
James: So do the cheese nachos.  
Jo: your right.  
James: how about we both get a large soft taco and I will oder a cheese nacho that we will split.  
Jo: Sounds great!  
Waiter: are you ready to order?  
Jo: yes I'll have a soft taco and a Diet Coke.  
Waiter: and you sir.  
James: I will have the cheese nachos and the soft taco with a Diet Coke for the drink.  
Waiter: Is that all?  
Jo: Yes  
Waiter: your meal will be brought out soon.  
(the waiter exits)  
(at the house)  
Tootie: I wonder how Jo and James's date is comeing along?  
Nat: Probally pretty good. What do you think Mrs. Garrett?  
Mrs. Garrett: I bet they are having a good time.  
Tootie: you two are probally right.  
(At the hospital the nurse is checking in Blair)  
Blair: ouch  
Nurse: your awake!  
Blair: I can see that.  
Nurse: the doctor said you might not wake up until 3 days.  
Blair: I geuss the doctor is rong. How is Jo?  
Nurse: she is fine the doctor let her leave with your friends.   
Blair: could you please call them and tell them that I am awake?  
Nurse: as soon as the doctor says it's ok for you to have visitors.  
Blair: well get the doctor in here so I can see my friends.  
Nurse: yes ma'am  
(Restraunt)  
Waitor: your food  
Jo: Thank's  
James: yea thank's  
Jo: What school did you go to when you lived in the Bronx?  
James: Florence High  
Jo: No kidden, so did I! I wonder why we never met?  
James: I transferred there in my junior year from Darren High just about 15 miles south of Florence.  
Jo: No wonder we never met, you see my mom wanted me out of the neighborhood and off the streets so she sent me up here to the middle of nowhere to go to Eastland for my junior and senior years of high school.  
James: When I was at Florence I kept hearing about this realy tough girl that played great basketball and had a awesome motorcycle. I really want to meet this girl. Do you know who she is?  
Jo: nice to meet ya.  
James: So it is you.   
Jo: yea it is.  
James: wheres that motorcycle.  
Jo: It's in Mrs. Garretts garage. Do you want a ride on it.  
James: YES!!  
Jo: I take it you like motorcycles.  
James: I love them. I have a Harley at my house.  
Jo: so do you go to langly and forfill your dutys as a police officer.  
James: Yea im a freshman there.  
Jo: so am I  
James: if your done I will pay the bill.  
Jo: yea I'm done but you don't have to pay the bill I will pay it.  
James: No it's my job to pay the bill since you are going to pay for the movie.  
Jo: I knew there was a catch.  
(they pay and leave for the theater.)  
(meanwhile at the house)  
(phone rings)  
Nat: hello  
Hospital secratairy: this is Peekskill hospital   
Nat: (worried) yes.  
Hospital secratairy: the doctor told us to alert you that Blair has woken up and is ready for visitors.  
Nat: Thank You for calling and telling us we will be there soon.  
Hospital secratairy: your welcom bye  
Nat: Bye.  
Tootie: who was that?  
Nat: that was the Peekskill Hospital.  
Mrs. Garrett: what happened?  
Nat: Blair woke up!  
Mrs. Garrett: that's fantastic. We should try to catch Jo and James at the theator before we get there since no one can tell them.  
Nat: well what are we waiting for.  
(they leave to get Jo and James.)  
(At theater)  
Jo: 2 tickets for Star Wars Return of the Jedi.  
Ticket booth person: the film is being repaired so it may not be on for a while. You can wait if you would like to.  
James: ok we will buy our tickets when the film is repaired. But in the meantime we will wait out here.  
Ticket booth person: ok  
(they sit on a bench.)  
Jo: I wonder how Blair is doing?  
(Nat, Tootie, and Mrs. Garrett walk up)  
Nat: Hey Jo  
Jo: what are you guys doing here?  
Nat: well the hospital called and Blair woke up.  
Jo: lets go see her.  
James: yea.  
Nat: we were headed there but we had to get you first.  
(They all go to the hospital)  
(At the hospital)  
Nat: (to hispital secretary) Can we find out what room Blair Warner is in?  
Secretary: (types on her computer) She is on the 3rd floor room 18.  
Nat: Thank you.  
Mrs. Garrett: so what room is she in?  
Nat: she is on the 3rd floor room 18.  
Tootie: well lets go.  
Jo: yea lets go!  
(They all go to the 3rd floor room 18. When they get there the doctor is checking on Blair.)  
Mrs. Garrett: lets wait until he's done.  
James: I agree with Mrs. Garrett.  
Jo: ok  
(Doctor comes out.)  
Nat: well?  
Doctor: ah I see your back  
Tootie: no duh  
Jo: so how is she?  
Doctor: she seems to be doing better than we thought. Her knee is doing better, and the bruises on her face seem to be fadeing.  
Nat: What about her nose?  
Doctor: it is healing perfectly.  
Jo: so can we go see her now?  
Doctor: only 1 at a time since she just woke up and probally isnt able to handle more than 1 person at a time.  
Mrs. Garrett: Thank you doctor.  
Doctor: Your welcome.  
(The Doctor exits)  
Tootie and Nat at the same time: I want to go first.  
Nat: no I do.  
Tootie: no me.  
Jo: why don't you flip a coin.  
Nat: k. I get heads.  
Tootie: ok  
(they flip the coin)  
Nat: ha it's heads.  
Tootie: fine but Im next.  
Jo: would you just go Nat? Your takeing for ever to get in there.  
Nat: Geeze your in a bad mood.  
Jo: I am not in a bad mood, I'm just a little edgy.  
Nat: ok  
(Nat goes to visit Blair.)  
Nat: Hey  
Blair: Hey  
Nat: how is it here  
Blair: well the food is terriable and the nurses seem so cheery that they make me want to barf I know that sounded like sometheing Jo would say but it's true.  
Nat: wow now I know why my Dad always brought a sack lunch to work with him.  
Blair: I thought your parents live in New York.  
Nat: they do I was just saying that this is a perfect example of why he brings a sack lunch.  
Blair: oh I see.  
Nat: well I better let Tootie in here before she goes crazy.   
Blair: Thanks for comeing by Nat it was great talking to you.  
Nat: No prob. Bye  
Blair: Bye  
(Nat exits)  
Tootie: Yes it's my turn now.  
Nat: yes Tootie it's your turn.  
Tootie: Good (she goes in to Blairs room)  
Blair: Hey Tootie.  
Tootie: hey, how are you doing?  
Blair: I'm fine.  
Tootie: good because I don't want you to die.  
Blair: Tootie you're over reacting I'm not going to die.  
Tootie:ok  
Tootie: I'm going to go now so I don't over react any more.  
Blair: ok  
(Tootie exits)  
Mrs. Garrett: would you like to go next Jo?  
Jo: no, you go ahead Mrs.Garrett.  
Mrs. Garrett: ok  
(Mrs. Garrett enters Blairs room.)  
Mrs. Garrett: (sees Blairs condition and almost faints) hi Blair  
Blair: hey Mrs. Garrett  
Mrs. Garrett: so whats up?  
Blair: not much.  
Mrs. Garrett: how do you feel?  
Blair: the truth?  
Mrs. Garrett: Yes  
Blair: (her eyes tearing up) I feel horible I feel like I can never trust anyone again.  
Mrs. Garrett: ( says while comforting Blair) oh hunny you know you can trust us.  
Blair: Thank you Mrs.G I love You  
Mrs. Garrett: I love you too, well I better let Jo have her turn.  
Blair: ok bye  
Mrs. Garrett: bye.  
(Mrs. Garrett exits)  
Mrs. Garrett: Jo you can go now.  
Jo: ok  
(Jo enters)  
Blair: hey Jo.  
Jo: hey. I would ask you hows it going or how are you feeling but I figured that everyone already asked that.  
Blair: (laughs) ouch that hurt.  
Jo: it should. I should teach you how to fight better.  
Blair: yea maybe you should. Jo I need you to be honest with me.  
Jo: ok. What about?  
Blair: (has a tear in her eye) How do I look?  
Jo: (says in a kind understanding voice)are you sure you want to know?  
Blair: yes  
Jo: ok. Well the bruises on your face are more visiable than they were earlier but the doctor says they are disappearing. You have a serious cut on the back of your head that needed 18 stitches. You also have some stiches in the skin of your knee. I'm sorry  
Blair: (now has tears streeming down her face.) Jo it is not your fault.  
Jo: yes it is if I had only pushed you a little more you would of told me and I could of prevented this from happening.  
Blair: even if you pushed me I still wouldn't of told you. I would like to thank you for saveing me from Brad. How did you get hurt I can see the bandages on your nose and the sling on your arm.  
Jo: well I didn't entirely save you James helped (gets dreamy look in her eyes when she says his name. Blair notices this but decides to say something when she is done explaining.) you see when I saw you being beaten I ran twards you, asked you how you were doing and you said you were in pain then I began to beat up brad I hurt him bad but not bad enough. He came back after me and beat me up and that's all I remember. James must of arrested him since we ended up here in the hospital. You'll have to ask him.  
Blair: well you will have to thank James for me since you seem to like him a lot.  
Jo: who said I liked him.  
Blair: no one.(smiles) I can tell by than dreamy look you get in your eyes that you have fallen for him.  
Jo: ok your right.  
Blair: so, tell me a little about him.  
Jo: well he is from the Bronx and yes he is well mannered. He lived on 128th street which is just 4 streets down from where I lived.  
Blair: (inerupting) then why haven't you two ever met before?  
Jo: would you just listen im getting there. Well he transferred to my school for his junior and senior year right after I left for here. As you know he is a cop and he has a black Farrari and a Harley. He's very cute.  
Blair: well he has good taste in cars and seems to be a nice guy.   
Jo: you do remember meeting him earlier don't you?   
Blair: yea, your right he is cute.  
Jo: well he is mine we ate lunch at that new restraunt Little Mexico and were going to see Star Wars Return of the Jedi.   
Blair: did you take his Harley?  
Jo: no I shouldn't ride my bike or his for about 2 weeks. We took his Farrari.  
Blair: ok. I'm sorry about you not being able to ride your bike I know how you love it.  
Jo: thanks.  
Blair: no problem.  
(Doctor enters)  
Doctor: well it seems that you are free to go, but you need to come back in a week so I can check on you, and that goes for you to Jo. You both can get some pain meds down stairs the time of day and requirments are on the bottle. Oh and don't worry about signing out your friends already did that.  
Jo&Blair: ok  
Doctor: ok see you next Tuesday at 1:30pm.   
Jo: ok Bye and thanks.  
Blair: Yes thank you Doctor.  
Doctor: my pleasure. Bye.  
(Doctor exits)  
Jo: I better go wait out side while you change.  
Blair: yea I'll be out soon.  
(Jo goes out side in to the waiting room.)  
Jo: she said she'd be out soon. So we will probally have to wait an hour.  
Nat: more like 30minutes she dosent have her make-up.  
Jo: good point  
James: Jo lets go get a snack for Blair.  
Jo: that's a great idea. We'll be back by the time Blair gets out and if we're not you know where we are.   
Tootie: ok see you soon.  
(they walk off)  
Jo: So what should we get her?  
James: how about a bag of Chex Mix.   
Jo: k (puts the money in the vending machine. And the machine gives them the Chex Mix)  
James: so did you tell her any thing about me?  
Jo: yes as a matter of fact I did I told her how great you are and that you were realy the one who saved her.  
James: you make me sound great.  
Jo: well you are. (she pulls him in to a kiss.)  
James: I guess we should get back.  
Jo: yea.  
(they head back)  
Blair: well I'm ready. Wheres Jo and James.  
Jo: right here. We went to get you some Chex Mix.  
Blair: great I'm starveing. The hospital food is horrible.   
Jo: I know. Lets go home.  
James: I'll give you a ride in my Ferrari.  
(all the girls and Mrs. Garrett excpt for Jo and Blair have their mouths hanging open.)  
Jo: ok  
James&Jo: bye  
Everyone else: bye  
(they leave)  
Nat: did any of you know he has a Ferrari.  
Blair: yea I do, Jo told me.  
Tootie: is there any thing else she told you?  
Blair: yes, but if you want to find out you will have to ask her your self.  
Tootie: drats.  
Mrs. Garrett: lets go girls.  
Girls: ok.  
(out side the house in James's car. Him and Jo are kissing .)  
James: sorry to ruin the fun but I have to go home so I can be up in time for school tommarow.  
Jo: ok I love you  
James: I love you too (kisses her once more) bye  
Jo: bye  
(she gets out of the car and waves good bye.)  
(as he pulled out Mrs. Garrett and the girls pulled in)  
Mrs. Garrett: Jo what are you doing back so late.  
Jo: Oh James and I had a hard time finding our way out of the parking lot.  
Nat: (whispers to Jo it didn't take that long earlier.)  
Jo: (steps on Nat's foot.)  
Nat: ouch  
Tootie: what happened?  
Nat: I just bumped my arm on that tree.  
Mrs.Garrett: oh are you ok?  
Nat: yea I'm fine  
Jo: well what are we standing around out here for? Lets go inside.  
Mrs. Garrett: shes right lets go inside and warm up.  
Girls: ok  
(they go inside and Mrs. Garrett makes them some coffee and hot chocolate.)  
Nat: so Jo tell us about James.  
Jo: : well he is from the Bronx and yes he is well mannered. He lived on 128th street which is just 4 streets down from where I lived. He was transferred to my school for his junior and senior year right after I left for here. As you know he is a cop and he has a black Farrari and a Harley. He's very cute.  
Tootie: well it seems that you found a perfect man.  
Jo: you got that right.  
Mrs. Garrett: Just as long as you know what you are doing.  
Jo: I know what I'm doing.  
Blair: it might be nice knowing a cop just incase of emergencys.  
Mrs. Garrett: I guess your right.  
Nat: well it 9:52 I'm going to go to bed now.  
Tootie: I'll go with you.   
Blair: I think that they have the right idea.  
Jo: I agree. Good night Mrs. Garrett.  
Mrs. Garrett: Good night Girls.  
(at 3am Jo is sitting down stairs on the couch crying)  
(Mrs. Garrett comes down stairs to get a drink when she hears someone crying. Of corse she thought it was Blair since she was the one that was having the hardest time or at least she thought.)  
Mrs. Garrett: (in a sympythetic voice) Jo whats wrong?  
Jo: It's my fault that Blair got hurt.   
Mrs. Garrett: (in the same voice) what makes you think that?  
Jo: (still crying) I don't think I know, well if I had pushed her a little farther she would of admittid what he was doing. Even I didn't I could of gotten out of the car and gotten to her rescue faster and preveted some of her injuries by fighting better.  
Mrs. Garrett: Jo you and I know that it was not your fault. You trying to push Blair would of made the situation worse.  
Jo: how?  
Mrs. Garrett: well Blair wouldn't of told you she was going to see Brad and you couldn't of followed her in which her injuries could have been worse. She could of even died.  
Jo: she almost did die.  
Mrs. Garrett: but she didn't that's all that matters.  
Jo: your right. I just couldn't stand to lose another friend, not just a friend but a Best Friend.  
Mrs. Garrett: what do you mean another?  
Jo: well when I was 13 my best friend in the Bronx was shot to death in a ally by one of the toughest gangs in the city.(by this time Jo was sobbing and entirely breaking down.)  
Mrs. Garrett: Oh my g-d Jo why didn't you tell us? (she says while trying to comfort Jo since she feels so sorry for her.)   
Jo: yea well it's not something I like to talk about.  
Mrs. Garrett: I understand. Are you feeling better.  
Jo: yea thanks Mrs. Garrett. Im going back to bed, night oh and By the way you're the best.  
Mrs. Garrett: thanks. Night  
(Jo goes up stairs while Mrs. Garrett goes to get her water and go to bed.)  
(the next morning)  
Blair: what time is it?  
Jo: 7:00.  
Blair: we have this week of classes of don't we?  
Jo: yea.  
Blair: good I could use some time off.  
Jo: yea so could I.  
Blair: should we wake the others up before we go downstairs?  
Jo: no, let them sleep they had a hard day yesterday.  
Blair: I can't belive it you and I accutaly agree on some thing.  
Jo: well thers got to be a 1st .  
Blair: you got it.  
(they go down stairs.)  
Mrs. Garrett: what do you two want for breakfast?  
Jo: how about 6 scrambled eggs each.  
Blair: speek for your self I'll have half as manny eggs as the barbarian over there.  
Jo: I am not a barbarian you air brain.  
Mrs. Garrett: back to normal I see.  
Jo: so can you take that order?  
Mrs. Garrett: I am sure I can.  
Jo: good. Thanks.  
Blair: yes thank you.  
(other girls come down.)  
Nat: whats for breakfast?  
Mrs. Garrett: what do you want? Those to are having scrambled egges, do you want any?  
Nat: I'll take 4.  
Tootie: I will have 2.  
Mrs. Garrett: so that's 6 plus….  
Jo: (inerupting) that's 15 eggs.  
Mrs. Garrett: thank you, Jo.  
Jo: no problem.  
(10 min later.)  
Mrs. Garrett ok girls breakfast is ready  
Jo: thank's  
(the girls begin to dig in while Mrs. Garrett sips her coffie)  
Blair: Mrs. Garrett, ar'nt you going to have any thing?  
Mrs. Garrett: I allready had some cerial earlier this morning.  
Blair: ok.  
Jo: hey Blair want to go shopping?  
(everyone's mouth drops to the ground in shock)  
Blair: sure, since when did you like to go shopping!?!?  
Jo: who said I liked it? Im just being nice to you since you had all of that stuff happen to you. Do you have a problem with that.  
Blair: Thank You for careing and no I don't have a problem with that.  
Jo: good. Why don't we get ready to go so we can leave in the next decade.  
Blair: (sarcastic) haha (normal) ok I will go get ready.  
(Blair and Jo go up stairs to get ready)  
Nat: (reading the parer) hey Blairs attack made the fornt page of the Peekskill Press, and the New York Times.   
Tootie: WOW!! That's amazeing   
Nat: it says "Blair Warner daughter of David Warner of Wanrner interprizes was attacked by her now ex-boyfriend Brad Hammerson. "Blair has no serious injuries.", said her Doctor. Her Best Friend Jo Polniaczek tried to rescue her from Brad and did a good job beating him up. Unfortunely beating him up didn't stop him. Office James Traven made the arrest affter Brad beat Jo up but didn't do any serious damage. Now Brad Is awaiting trial at the Peekskil Jail. The trial will be held at the supreme court in New York City.   
Mrs. Garrett: Well news sure spreads fast.   
Nat: well we better get ready for school.  
Tootie: ok. It is soooo not fair that Jo and Blair get the entire week off.  
Nat: you are so right mabie we could ask for the week off so we could care for them.  
Tootie: good idea, But Mr. Parker wouldn't ever let us have a week off.  
Nat: you're right well lets get ready.  
Tootie: ok  
(They go upstairs)  
Mrs. Garrett: (laughs to her self after hearing Nat's coment.) Thoes girls. (she says to herself)  
(upstairs)   
Jo: well I'm ready.  
Blair: so am I. Lets go!  
Jo: k, now tell me agin why I'm doing this for you.  
Blair: because you said that you wanted to do something nice for me since I have been through so much lately.  
Jo: (not thrilled) oh yea.  
Blair: if you don't want to you don't have to.  
Jo: no I want to.  
Blair: ok  
Jo: one slight detail James is comeing with us. He is meeting us here in his Ferrari and will drive us in you're car to the mall since we are supposed to take it easy. When we get there we will let you shop for a while then we are going to go over to the moytercycle shop across the mall, you can keep shoping if you want and we will meet out side of Macys in 1 hour.  
Blair: ok sounds great.  
(door bell rings)  
Jo: (ancious to see James) I'll get it. (she runs downstairs.)  
Jo: (opens door) hey, come in   
James: ok. (pulls her into a deep kiss.)  
Jo: (kisses back)  
Blair: (comes down the stairs) ahem.  
Jo: (breaks the kiss.) Oh hi Blair. (kind of embaresed.)  
Blair: hi Jo. It's a pleasure to see you agin James.  
James: the pleasure is mine.  
Jo: are you guys ready to go.  
Blair and James: yea   
Mrs. G: (comeing from the kitchen) bye you guys.  
Jo, Blair, and James: bye Mrs. Garrett.  
(they leave.)  
(at the mall)  
Jo: ok Blair where do you want to start?  
Blair: Follow and you shall see.  
Jo: (wispering to James) I hate it when she says that.  
James: (wispering back) I agree.  
Blair: come come.  
Jo: ugh  
(they follow Blair to various shops and finnaly they get to a big shop.  
Blair: you guys can leave me here and go do what you want.  
Jo: (jumping at the oppurtunity to get away from Blairs Shops.) Ok! How about we meet you here in an hour.  
Blair: sounds great. See you in a hour.  
James: ok, bye.  
(Blair goes in to her store and Jo and James go across the mall to Auto World)  
Jo: hey look they have the brand new TL1000R(I got that off of commet curser so I don't know if it was new back then or not) I have always wanted one of those.  
James: yea me too. They have 6 cylenders and a Dragg Motor. (I got that out of a moytercycle magizine that I was reading when I was at the orthodontist.)   
Jo: yea and it also has great traction for easy manuvering on wet pavement.  
James: it also has one of the most dependent carbrators in the moytercycle world.  
Jo: I have been reading about this bike for a long time and every time I read something about it I want it even more.   
James: yea. I may just have enough monney to by one.  
Jo: great! (feeling a little bit Jelious.)  
James: but if I get one I want to get you one too.  
Jo: no you don't have to.  
James: I know I don't have to but I want to.  
Jo: ok (giving up since she knows she wouldn't win.)  
James: well what color do you want?  
Jo: your getting them now?!?!?!?   
James: yea, now what color do you want?  
Jo: how about the one that is blue and silver.  
James: ok I think I will get the same colors as you. (smiles at her)  
Jo: ok  
James: (goes up to the desk to see if he can buy 2 TL1000R's that are blue and silver along with matching blue and silver helmets that have defrost wind visors and radios.)  
James: Hello may I buy 2 TL1000R's that are blue and silver along with matching blue and silver helmets that have defrost wind visors and raidos?  
Sales man: yes we happen to have just what you want in stock.  
(James gives him the money)  
Sales man: sir this is more than enough if you didn't notice we are having a two for the price of one special today. (hand James his money back)  
James: (takes his money) thank you sir now where do we pick these up at?  
Sales man: Over by the pick-up aera when you are threw shopping.  
James: thank you (he walks back over to Jo) we are in luck they were having a two for the price of one special so I didn't have to pay for mine.  
Jo: great!! When do we have to pick them up?  
James: when we are threw shopping. I also have a supprise for you when we get them.  
Jo: Well then we better go hurry Blair up.  
James: ok lets start heading back. (they start to walk back to Blair with their hands linked together)  
Blair: (waiting on a bench with all of her stuff)(to her self) where are they?  
(Jo and James walk up to her after she says that comment)  
Jo: hey we're back.  
Blair: you're 6 minutes late.  
Jo: slow down you're starting to sound like Tootie.  
Blair: ok where were you?  
Jo: we were at Auto World.  
Blair: did you guys buy anything.  
James: yea I bought us bolth a brand new top of the line TL1000R, and a suprize.  
Blair: what is a TL1000R?  
James: it is a awesome moytercycle.  
Blair: ok, how will you guys get them home?  
Jo: (sarcasticly) we will fly them. (normal voice) we will ride them.  
Blair: what happened to takeing it easy?  
Jo: this is takeing it easy.  
Blair: uh huh, sure it is.  
Jo: ( a little irratated) look Blair It's my life I will live It the way I want to.  
Blair: ok  
James: well lets go pick them up.  
Jo: ok we will drive the car to the pick-up aera.  
(they go to the pick-up aera and showed the secretary their pick-up card.)  
Jo: Blair, you do know that you don't have to stay. Don't you?  
Blair: yea I know but I want to see what you got.  
Jo: ok. If you insist.  
(guy comes out with their purchace and James thanks him.)  
They took the bikes out side and James handed Jo a box.  
Jo: whats this?  
James: your supprise I got one for myself too. Go ahead and open it.  
(Jo opens the box and pulls out one of the helmets. While James does the same thing.)  
Jo: I love it, but not as much as I love you (Jo and James kiss passionately)  
Blair: (relizes that she really does love him and smiles)  
Jo: (breaks the kiss) well we better be getting home. Bye James.  
James: I'll call you later, bye (gives Jo a quick kisss and waves to Blair then he starts his new Bike and puts his helmet on. Finnaly he Rides off.  
Blair: I will meet you at home.  
Jo: ok (she gets on her new Bike and starts it then puts her helmet on and rides off)  
Blair: get's in her car and follows Jo.   
(at home)  
Jo: is anybody home?  
Nat: yea we're in the kitchen.  
Blair: ok  
(they head to the kitchen.)  
(the kitchen)  
Tootie: how was the mall?  
Blair: I got more clothes and make-up.  
Jo: (makes a discusted face)  
Nat: what did you get Jo?  
Jo: well James bought me a TL1000R that is blue and silver along with a matching blue and silver helmet that have a defrost wind visor and raido. He also bought himself the same thing.  
Tootie: WOW!  
Nat: what is a TL1000R?  
Jo: It is a top of the line moytercycle.  
Nat: oh. Awsome  
Blair: well I have to go put my new things away.  
Jo: I may as well help you.  
Blair: Who are you and what have you done with Jo?  
Jo: Blair I am just in a good mood, you can't criticize me for that can you?  
Blair: no I can't, and im sorry for thinking that.  
Jo: it's ok.  
(they head upstairs)  
Nat: I geuss that Jo and James really are in love.  
Tootie: yea it is sooo obvious.  
(Mrs. Garrett enters)  
Nat: hey Mrs. Garrett.  
Mrs. Garrett: hey girls, are Jo and Blair back from shopping?  
Tootie: yea they went upstairs to put away Blair's stuff.  
Mrs. Garrett: ok, I will go see how they are doing  
(she goes upstairs)  
(upstairs)  
Jo: where should I put this?  
Blair: in the 2nd drawr.  
Mrs. Garrett: (knocks on the door) can I come in?  
Jo: sure come on in.  
Blair: hey Mrs. Garrett.  
Mrs. Garrett: hi girls, how is it comeing along?  
Jo: fine.  
Mrs. Garret: so how was shopping?  
Jo: fine.  
Blair: it was fun.  
Mrs. Garrett: I'm glad you had a good time.  
Jo: yea we did James bought me a TL1000R that is blue and silver along with a matching blue and silver helmet that have a defrost wind visor and raido. He also bought himself the same thing.  
Mrs. Garrett: wow! What is a TL1000R?  
Jo: it is a top of the line moytercycle.  
Mrs. Garrett: Awesome. (just realizeing how much that they really love each other.) I'm glad you two get to spend time together.  
Jo: (gets a dreamy look) yea he is a great guy!!  
Blair: you really do care about him don't you!  
Jo: (still has the dreamy look) Yea I do care a lot about him.  
Mrs. Garrett: well I better go see how things are down in the shop.  
(Mrs. Garrett exits)  
Jo: we may want to go to bed early tonight, since we have to go to the trial tommarow.  
Blair: (gets a somewhat scard look on her face) yea.  
Jo: (sympitheticly) ok Blair whats wrong?  
Blair: (gets a tear in her eye) Jo, I'm scard.  
Jo: (same voice) Don't wory he will be in shackles and he can't do anything to you.  
Blair: ok  
(they get back to work)  
(downstairs)  
Tootie: lets go to a movie tommarow.  
Nat: we can't remember we have to go to the trial.  
Tootie: oh yea.  
Mrs. Garrett: you guys should try not to upset them.  
Tootie: why would we do that?  
Mrs. Garrett: you may not intentally do it but you could do it by accident. They are very nervous about the trial and any little slip up could upset them.  
Nat: yea your right.  
Mrs. Garrett: well we should start dinner now.  
(they began to get dinner ready.)  
(dinner is ready)  
Mrs. Garrett: (yells upstairs) Girls Dinner is ready.  
(the older girls come downstairs since the younger ones are already at the table.)  
Nat: lets eat.   
(they all eat dinner)  
(after dinner)  
Jo: hey I think they are showing a 1 hour long episode of Different Stokes tonight on NBC.  
Blair: ok lets watch it.  
(they sit down and turn the tv on and they here the Different Strokes theme song play)  
Nat: how come thoes people look soo familiar?  
Tootie: I don't know but they look familiar to me too.  
(It is now 8:30 pm and the show is over.)  
Mrs. Garrett: well girls I am tired and it has been a long day so I think that I will hit the sack.  
Jo: night  
Blair: goodnight  
Nat: sleep well  
Tootie: sleep tight  
Mrs. Garrett: Goodnight girls.  
(Mrs. Garrett heads up stairs to her room)  
Jo: I think I might stay up a little longer and watch TV.  
Blair: I will stay with you.  
Nat: well I think that I will go to bed, night.  
Tootie: I will come with you, goodnight.  
Blair and Jo: night.  
(Tootie and Nat head upstairs.)  
Jo: lets see what is on. (Starts to flip channels) tell me when to stop.  
Blair: k   
Jo: (flips to channel 12 which is CBS.) hey maybe there is something interesting on the news.  
Blair: besides us you mean.  
Jo: yea, besides us  
Newsman on TV: well we have news that the Hammerson Trial will be held tomorrow…  
Jo: (turns the TV off) well since there is nothing good on we might as well go to bed.  
Blair: yea   
(they head upstairs and go to bed)  
(The next day)  
Jo: Blair wake up.  
Blair: it's to early.  
Jo: it's 8:00  
Blair: oh my I better start getting ready. (Blair runs to the bathroom)  
Jo: (says to her self) well I guess I have to use the other Bathroom. (She gathers her things and went to the other Bathroom.)  
Nat: Well Tootie I guess we should eat breakfast and then the Bathrooms will be open.   
(They go down stairs)  
Jo: (comes out of the bathroom all ready) hey were did every one go? (To her self.) I guess they are all downstairs eating. I may as well go and join them.  
(She goes downstairs.)  
(Downstairs)  
Jo: hey.  
Nat: hey (takes a bite of cereal)  
Tootie: hi (drinks some of her orange juice and then takes a large bite of her toast.)  
Jo: I think I will just have some milk.  
(Mrs. Garrett comes downstairs after she took a shower and got ready.)  
Jo: hey Mrs. G. (pours her milk)  
Mrs. Garrett: (speaking to Jo) is that all your having?  
Jo: yea I not to hungry.  
Mrs. Garrett: you should eat more you have a big day ahead of you.  
Nat: she will just through it up cause she will be so worried about the trial.  
Jo: yea she is right.  
Mrs. Garrett: ok I will let it slip this time.  
Jo: thanks.  
(Blair comes downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone else is.)  
Blair: hi all!  
Jo: hi Blair  
Nat and Tootie: hi  
Mrs. Garrett: good morning Blair.  
Blair: (goes to pour herself a glass of orange juice)  
Jo: Blair we have to leave in 1 hour.  
Blair: yea I know.  
Nat: well that means that Tootie and I have to get ready.  
Jo: why are ya coming with us?  
Nat: yea, didn't Mrs. Garrett tell you?  
Blair: no she didn't.  
Mrs. Garrett: I forget to tell them.  
Jo: we don't mind if you come but it might be a bit uninteresting.  
Tootie: no we don't think it will be uninteresting.  
Blair: ok.  
Jo: James is picking me up here in 50 minutes.  
Blair: ok how about you guys come with me in my car.  
Mrs. Garrett, Nat, and Tootie: ok  
Nat: Tootie you can use our bathroom I will use the other one.  
Tootie: ok.  
(Tootie and Nat go upstairs.)  
(Jo goes over to the TV and turns it on)  
Blair: Turn on the CNN I want to see what is going on in the world.  
Jo: ok. (She changes the channel to channel 26 which is CNN.)  
Blair: thanks  
Newsman: We were just informed that there will be a big trial this morning at the New York City Court House. The day before yesterday charges were brought up against Brad Hammerson…….  
Blair: Change it!  
Jo: (had already done so 1 second before she said that)  
Mrs. Garrett: you guys can't just keep avoiding this.  
Jo: we know   
Blair: yea but we just want it to be over.  
Mrs. Garrett: ok I understand.  
(Tootie and Natalie come downstairs)  
Tootie: what's up?  
Blair: we were just talking.  
Tootie: oh ok  
(Doorbell rings)  
Nat: I'll get it. (She answers the door) Hi James.  
(Jo jumps up out of her seat.)  
James: hi Nat  
Mrs. Garrett: why hello James.  
James: hello Mrs. Garrett, hi Blair, good morning Tootie.  
Tootie: Hi  
Blair: hello  
James: (goes over to Jo) hey (gives her a great big hug since they are being watched.)  
Jo: well we better get going. Meet you guys there.  
Blair: ok.  
(They all go and get in to cars. Jo and James get into his Farrari. Nat, Tootie, Blair and Mrs. Garrett get in Blairs Cadalack. And head to the Courthouse.)  
(At the Courthouse Jo and James arrive first)  
James: well are you ready to testify?  
Jo: (softly) yea.  
James: whats wrong?  
Jo: (in the same voice)why do you think something wrong?  
James: I can tell when something is wrong with you.  
Jo: I'm scared. (small tear falls down her cheek)  
James: (wipes the tear away with his finger) what is it your scared of? (He askes in a sympathetic voice)  
Jo: well a long time ago back in the Bronx I witnessed a muder, I was 14 and I was play'n hookey and I went in to the candy store and Mr. Fiester (the store owner) started to lecture me on skipping school when this guy came in. He had a gun and told Mr. Fiester to had over all the cash. After he got all the money from the shop he came over to me and told me to give him all my money and when I said I was broke he shot Mr. Fiester in the heart I could tell from were I was standing that he was dead. The guy let go of me to check to make sure Mr. Fiester was dead, when he did that I ran for my life he tried to shoot me but he didn't have the best aim finally when I was almost home free he hit me in the left arm. I kept running until I knew I was safe and then called the police and told them about the shooting and how I was shot and they sent a ambulance to me while having some of their inspectors check out the store. To my luck it was 2:15 and school got out at 2:10 so I was in the clear about skipping school. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital and I had my mom sitting next to me, there was also a woman who intoduced herself as Inspector Exstead, she was a realy nice woman and helped me go over my testifying statement aginst the man. He was found guilty at the trial and was put in Jail for 4 years and 1 year community service. I still don't remember the man's name. But every time I hear Blairs ex-boyfriend's name he comes into mind. (by this time she had tears slowly comeing down her cheeks)  
James: (brings her into a tight hug and then gave her a firery kiss)  
Jo: (Kisses back, they sort-of start to make out until James Breaks it off because of lack of oxygen)  
James: that was refreshing!  
Jo: yea it was (she takes her shirt sleeve and rubs it across her eye)  
James: so you're all better now?  
Jo: yea there's nothing to be afraid of when you're arround.  
James: Thank you.  
(Blair and the rest pull up)  
Blair: hi how come you guys got here before us.  
Nat: It's probally because they didn't get lost.  
Jo: you got lost. (Trys' to hold in her laughter but can't and burst out laughing)  
Mrs. Garrett: well Blair took a wrong turn.  
Tootie: more like 3 wrong turns.  
(By now everyone is laughing)  
Blair: well we might as well go in.  
(They all head towards the entry to the Courthouse.)  
(Inside the Courthouse they all take their seats in the 1st row behine the prossicution. The order their sitting in is (from left to right) Jo, James, Blair, Mrs. G, Nat, and finally Tootie.)  
Jo: I just figured out who Brad really is!  
Blair: what? (Has no clue what she is talking about.)  
James: who?  
Jo: he is the guy that killed Mr. Fiester. You know that guy that was killed in the murder I witnessed.  
Blair: (speaking for everyone else and her self) We are totally clueless.   
(Jo tells them about the murder she witnessed.)  
Blair: are you sure that is him?  
Jo: yea I'm sure. I can tell by the sound of his voice.  
Blair: ok, you might want to tell Mr. Slone (prossicution attorny) about that.  
Jo: ok I will. (she goes up to Mr. Slone and tells him about the whole ordeal.)  
Mrs. Garrett: Do you think that this will help lock him up.  
Blair: I'm not sure but it won't hurt to try.  
Mrs. Garrett: you're right.  
Jo: well he said that it I will give us an advantage in this case.   
James: good. (he puts his arm arround her.)  
(Judge enters the room and everyone stands)  
Judge: please be seated. Prosicution please make your opening statement.  
Prosicution: We the Prosicution have supportig evidince to prove that the accused Brad Hammerson is guilty which will be presented soon. We would also like to say that we will suport your decision no matter what you believe. We may not suport it willingly but we will support it. That concludes our statement.  
Judge: thank you. Deffence.  
Deffence: The Deffence has reason to believe that Brad Hammerson is innicent. That concludes our opening statement.  
Judge: thanks, Prosicution you may call your firs witness.  
Mr. Slone: I would like to call to the stand Jo Polniaczek.  
Person who types a transcript of the case: How do you spell Polniaczek?   
Jo: P-o-l-n-i-a-c-z-e-k.   
Person who types a transcript of the case: thanks  
Judge: please take a seat Miss. Polniaczek.  
Jo: (takes a seat)  
Person who asks u to swear on the bible: Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god.   
Jo: I do.  
Mr. Slone: Miss Polniaczek, did you and Officer Patric follow Miss Warner to Macy's department store to watch her and the deffendant because you thought he was beating her?  
Jo: yes I did.  
Mr. Slone: and did you see the deffendant beating her while you two were there?  
Deffence: objection, speculation.  
Judge: sastained. Counceler please re-phrase.  
Mr. Slone: what did you see while you were there.  
Jo: I saw Brad beating Blair infront of Macy's affter closeing time.  
Mr. Slone: before you followed Miss. Warner to Macy's did you see anything on her face?  
Jo: yes I saw bruses on her face just hours before but she wouldn't admit it until we were in the hospital.  
Mr. Slone: what do you mean by we?  
Jo: When I saw him beating her I went to see if she was ok, and when she hit the ground unconcious. I began to run faster, before I left the car I told Officer Patric to raido for help since he was with me. When I reached her I tried to talk to him but he told me that he was going to kill me too. Then I punched him in the jaw, hit him in the ribs with my knee, and then kicked him in the knee.  
Then he said dang you! He kicked me in the stomach, punched me in the in the nose and throws me against the wall of the store and that is all I remember.   
Mr. Slone: is that the only encounter you had with the defendant?  
Jo: no. well a long time ago back in the Bronx I witnessed a muder, I was 14 and I was play'n hookey and I went in to the candy store and Mr. Fiester (the store owner) started to lecture me on skipping school when this guy came in. He had a gun and told Mr. Fiester to had over all the cash. After he got all the money from the shop he came over to me and told me to give him all my money and when I said I was broke he shot Mr. Fiester in the heart I could tell from were I was standing that he was dead. The guy let go of me to check to make sure Mr. Fiester was dead, when he did that I ran for my life he tried to shoot me but he didn't have the best aim finally when I was almost home free he hit me in the left arm. I kept running until I knew I was safe and then called the police and told them about the shooting and how I was shot and they sent a ambulance to me while having some of their inspectors check out the store. To my luck it was 2:15 and school got out at 2:10 so I was in the clear about skipping school. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital and I had my mom sitting next to me, there was also a woman who intoduced herself as Inspector Exstead, she was a realy nice woman and helped me go over my testifying statement aginst the man. He was found guilty at the trial and was put in Jail for 4 years and 1 year community service. I still don't remember the man's name. But every time I hear the deffendants name the man that came into the store comes to mind.  
Mr. Slone: no further questions your honor.  
Judge: Deffence would you like to cross examin?  
Deffence: yea we would. Miss. Polniaczek did you auctally see my client talk to her and say will you be my girl  
Jo: no.  
Deffence: no further questions.  
Mr. Slone: may I ask one more question?  
Judge: yes you may.  
Mr. Slone: Did Miss. Warner tell you what he said to her?  
Jo: yes she did and after she asked him if she would be his girl she said "heck no you beat me".  
Mr. Slone: I have no further questions.  
Judge: you may step off the bench Miss. Polniaczek.  
(Jo steps off.)  
Mr. Slone: I would now like to call Miss. Blair Warner to the stand.  
(Blair goes to the stand and they ask her to swear on the Bible and they question her and cross-examine her.)  
Judge: you may step down Miss. Warner.  
(Blair steps down)  
Mr. Slone: I would now like to call Mrs. Edna Garrett to the stand.  
(Mrs. G goes to the stand and they ask her to swear on the Bible and they question her and cross-examine her).  
Judge: you may step down Mrs. Garrett.  
(Mrs. Garrett steps down.)  
Mr. Slone: No further witnesses.  
Judge: thank you counselor. Defense do you have any other witnesses?  
Defense: no we don't your honor.  
Judge: closing statements.  
(Each side gives their closing statements.)  
Jury: the Jury has reached a verdict. We the Jury believe Brad Hammerson is guilty on the account of attempted murder, and the account of abuse.  
Judge: you're sentence is 30 years in prison and no parole, and no bail. This court is dismissed.  
Jo: thank G-d we won! Thank you Mr. Slone.  
Mr. Slone: you're welcome. Bye.  
Everyone else: bye  
James: we might as well leave.   
Mrs. G: right we will meet you at home.  
Jo: ok.  
(Mrs. G, Blair, Tootie, and Nat say goodbye to Jo and James as they head out to James's car. Then about 5 minutes later Mrs. G and the rest of the gang leave.)  
(At the house)  
(Jo and James are sitting on the couch kissing)  
James: (breaks the kiss) that was refreshing!!  
Jo: yea it was.  
(Blair, Mrs. G, Tootie and Nat enter)  
Blair: hey lets celebrate.   
Everyone else: great idea.  
(They celebrate)  
(3 3/4 years later at college graduation Jo and James are still dating.)  
Jo: I can't believe we are graduating tomorrow.   
Blair: neither can I.  
(James walks in the room wearing his graduation robe thing. (you know what I'm talking about)  
James: Are you two ready for the big day  
Blair: not yet I still have to put on my make-up.  
(Goes into the bathroom to put her make-up on.)  
Jo: I still can't believe that in a few short hours we will be out of college.  
James: neither do I. Jo there is something I want to ask you. (gets down on one knee.) Joanna Marie Polniaczek will you marry me?  
Jo: (shocked) YES!!!  
James: I Love you!  
Jo: I Love you too! (Kisses him passionately)  
James: (kisses back then breaks the kiss) I better go down stairs so you can finish getting ready.  
(James goes down stairs and Blair comes out of the bathroom.)  
Blair: (looks at Jo and could tell something is going on) What's going on?  
Jo: James asked me to marry him and I said yes!!!  
Blair: OMG!!! Natalie, Tootie come here!!!  
(Natalie, and Tootie enter)  
Tootie: what's going on.  
Jo: James asked me to marry him and I said yes!!!  
Natalie: Congratulations!!!!!   
Tootie: yea!  
Nat: Mrs. G come here quick!  
Mrs. G: what?  
Tootie: James asked Jo to marry him and she said yes!  
Mrs. G: WOW! That's great Jo!!!   
(At the Church on wedding day)  
Mrs. G: Jo you look Beautiful  
Blair: I can't believe I'm saying this but you do look divine.  
Jo: thank you.  
Nat: you're not going to break her face?  
Jo: not right now.   
Rose: well we're ready.  
Tootie: not quite!  
Jo: what else is there?  
Tootie: we have to have a picture!  
Everyone else: fine.  
(They get together for a picture)  
(The wedding March starts to play and every one take's their places, First Mrs. G, Nat, and Tootie go first then Blair, Then Jo with her dad. Once they get down to the alter Jo's Father gives her up to James and James and Jo hold hands and the Priest (since they are both Catholic) began to recite what they have to say and do (skip to the part where they do the rings)  
Priest: would you place the rings on the fingers?  
(James and Jo place the rings on each other's fingers)  
Priest: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.  
(Jo and James engage in a passionate kiss.)  
(Everyone claps and heads to the dining room for cake and dancing.)  
Jo: let's cut the cake I'm hungry.  
James: sure.  
(They cut the cake and go sit by Mrs. G and the other women.)  
Blair: I would like to make a toast to Jo and James, I have known Jo for 8 years now and at first when we were put to work in the cafeteria at Eastland I thought oh g-d I'm stuck with this barbarian, but now I realize that that was the best thing that happened to me since we are now best friends and I don't use that term lightly. I just want to say that James better treat her well or he may end up in a wheel chair.  
James: I promise I will treat her well. I better if I want to keep walking.  
(Everyone laughs)  
(The music starts and it is The Moment by Kenny G.)  
James: may I have this dance?  
Jo: umm yea ok.  
(They start to dance)  
Charlie: (goes up to Rose) will you dance with me?  
Rose: sure (they get up and dance)  
(James's single father Jake goes up to Mrs. Garrett)  
Jake: Will you dance with me?  
Mrs. Garrett: yes I will.  
(James also has a brother who is a year older than him named Tim who goes up to Blair and asks her to dance and after much debate Blair agrees)  
(After about two dances Jo, James, Charlie, Nat, Tootie, Rose, Mrs. G, Jake, Blair, and Tim come back to their table.)  
Once the reception is over everyone bid's goodbye to Jo and James while they go off on their honeymoon.   
The End 


End file.
